


A New Body

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor and Jack have familiar sex in a new way.





	A New Body

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The familiar American drawl flirted as she stepped off the TARDIS into the Plas. It was to be expected as the last time she had seen Jack she was a grumpy old man with white hair. He looked her over, his eyes taking in the long beige coat with the shirt that had the rainbow across the front. They moved down to the lighter blue trousers that stopped above her brown boots. His eyes made their way quickly back up to her face, looking in her dark green eyes. Eyes that showed their age despite being on a young face. "Doctor?"

"Hello, Jack," she replied happily. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, besides your terrible sense of fashion," Jack teased.

"You don't like my outfit?" She pouted. 

"I didn't say that," Jack replied with a one-sided smile. She smiled back and he offered her his arm. She placed her hand on it, walking beside him as he led her across the Plas to the small building that now sat where the hub used to be. Torchwood, itself was gone. A bomb that had been hidden in his stomach had taken care of that and with it taken Jack's life. From there, he had lost everything until he felt as if he had no choice but to run from Earth. He had traveled the stars before being called back to the planet he had once called home. It had never been his plan to settle in Cardiff again, let alone in the Plas but they had rebuilt and so he returned to once more watch over Wales. Only this time he was alone, refusing to put anyone else in danger. That didn't stop him, though, from helping those in need. Martha and Mickey would come to him sometimes for advice or the Doctor would stop by for the company for the night. 

He made her a cup of tea, the talk familiar as she told him about her new companions. She had taken three this time. They entertained her and the stories reminded him of the days that he had spent traveling with her several bodies prior. Those days were gone and while she had offered him a spot in the TARDIS one more time, he never took her up on the offer. Now, if he wanted to travel he used the vortex manipulator to hitch a ride. No matter, how far he ran, the Doctor always knew how to find him. 

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Jack wondered as the talking came to a stall. 

"It's always sex with you. Don't you grow tired of wanting to see me naked?" she questioned him. 

"Nope," Jack laughed. He stood offering her his hand and she took it allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, not because he expected anyone else to come in but because he knew it was the only way she would allow him to take her to bed. Despite the changing bodies, there was always something familiar about the Doctor. The Doctor was always guarded, never thinking the body Jack loved so much was anything special. Jack's first Doctor and the last had to take charge in bed while the two in the middle made Jack the boss. Jack didn't mind either way but he wasn't surprised to find this one was submitting to him as he kissed her as she reminded him of those two. 

He helped her to shuck her coat off, throwing it on the ground beside them. Next came the shirt revealing a small white bra and reminding him that this Doctor was female. Not that it bothered him. While he preferred the male form he had no problem sleeping with females, plants, or variations thereupon. he slipped his hand between her legs, parting the slit to find the little nub. She spread her legs, allowing him access as he moved his head down mouthing her nipple through the cloth. She groaned arching her back into him. Removing his hand, he turned her laying her down on the bed. He untied and removed her boots pulling them off followed by the blue socks. Finally, he hooked his fingers into her trousers pulling them down and leaving her laying in her matching white knickers. He didn't wait for her help as he quickly removed his own clothes down to his pants. Crawling up on the bed beside her, he claimed her mouth again as his hand wandered into her knickers again. He let his fingers stroke further back rubbing in the wetness that was gathering between her legs. His finger caught on the hole and she tried to move away from him. 

"Please, Jack. Not there," she told Jack. She was still trying to get used to this body and the fact that she now had a vagina and breasts. While it was easy to accept that her DNA had finally allowed her to regenerate into a female, it didn't prepare her for all the changes that entailed. 

Jack didn't question as he moved his hand further back, rubbing his fingers on the puckered hole. She relaxed into the touch. This was familiar and something that she had felt in several bodies with him. He dipped his finger quickly forward to gather some of the wetness, then pushed the tip inside her sphincter. She groaned, pushing back to take the finger deeper. The slight burning pressure making her feel a strange ache between her legs. It wasn't one she was ready to give into quite yet. Jack's finger moved in and out of her body stretching and preparing her. He gathered her wetness onto a second finger, adding it to her back passage with the first. Bracing her feet, she pushed her groin in the air trying to give him better access. Her knickers were in the way, though. She grabbed them, pushing them down and freeing Jack's hand. He used his other hand to help her pull them off as his fingers continued to work her open. 

"More," she groaned into his mouth. 

"Yes, ma'am," Jack drawled breaking the kiss. He quickly removed his own pants, throwing them on the floor. He removed his fingers as he moved between her legs. Leaning forward, he retrieved the lube off the bedside table adding it to his member. She lifted her legs, holding them up and out of the way as Jack applied a dollop of lube to her back hole. Taking himself into his hand, he placed on hand on her leg to steady himself as he pushed forward. She arched her back at the burning stretch. It made the ache in between her legs worse and she welcomed it as Jack slowly pushed forward. He entered her arse with small thrusts forward and smaller retreats until he was buried completely inside her. 

He was gentle as he began to thrust. The Doctor stared up at him with trusting eyes, her breath coming in short gasps. He used the hand not holding her legs, to reach down playing with the little nub. She gasped, a small breath of his name escaping. He nipped her ankle as he continued to rub as she breath came out in quick little breaths. She clenched around him as her body tensed and she cried out her first orgasm. Proud of himself, Jack continued to thrust as he guided her through it. 

"Good," Jack questioned and she nodded. "Ready to switch positions?" He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. He pulled out and helped her to flip onto her stomach. She got up on her hands and knees lowering her head as he placed himself back in her body. With better leverage, he thrusts harder holding tightly onto her hips. She arched her back groaning as he moved. He watched her hair falling into her face, moving with his thrusts. He was chasing his own release now, but he still made sure she fell over the edge a second time before he found it. He helped her spread her legs, finding the nub again. He rubbed it quickly making her squirm. She cried out lifting her head as she tightened around him a second time. He thrust once more, pushing himself as deep as possible. Holding himself steady, he came deep inside her arse. She collapsed forward, her bottom still high. He pulled out of it slowly, and she fell to her side. 

"Wow," she breathed as her hearts beat fast in her chest. Jack lay down behind her, wrapping one arm around the cool body and holding her close. He kissed the back of her head as he held her. "Wow."

"I was that good," Jack teased. 

"Jack, you just had to ruin the moment," She complained starting to sit up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just an ape," Jack apologized trying to hold onto her. She shook her head falling back on the bed. Snuggling up to him she closed her eyes. Jack reached down, pulling the blankets up around them. He held her close as he closed his own eyes knowing that she would still be there come morning.


End file.
